Swiftclan challenge
by LeopardFang
Summary: This is my answer to the Swiftclan challenge 'Falling into starlit paws'


A small white she-kit watched the world through wide blue eyes. She watched the snow glisten from the moonlight that shone from the midnight blue sky with wonder and excitement. A soft voice called from behind her, "Snowkit, why don't you come play will us"

The voice belonged to Snowkit's sister, a small silver tabby she-kit. Her fur was shuffled from the play-fight she had just had with another kit. "I would love to Silverkit!"

The kits' mother walked inside, her mate by her side. Snowkit walked up to her cream mother and said, "Mommy, Do you want to play with us?"

Silverkit bounced at her sister's side as she asked their brown father a similar question. The father's leaf green eyes that matched Silverkit's glimmered playfully as he shifted his gaze to his daughter to his mate. His mate twitched an ear in amusement before saying, "Sure we will darling, but it's time to go to sleep now. I'll play _three_ games with you tomorrow."

"But I'm not Tired at all-" Silverkit began but was cut off by a yawn that exploded from her lips. Snowkit playfully swiped her tail over her sister's mouth and her sister play-pounced on her. They rolled around for a moment before Silverkit yawned and fell asleep on the spot.

Her mother carefully picked up the small silver bundle that was Snowkit's sister and set her down on her bed before she turned to the remaining sister, "Let's go to sleep now"

Snowkit padded to her bed and watched as her father licked her mother's forehead and mumbled something to both her and Silverkit before turning to Snowkit, "I love you, sweetie, goodnight"

Snowkit smiled warmly at her father and mumbled sincerely, "I love you"

Snowkit watched as he left for the Warriors den. She then laid down on her bed and turned to watch as her mother padded circles around her bed before laying down. "Why do you do that mother?" Snowkit asked curiously.

Her mother purred in amusement before she answered, "I'm not really sure, it seems to help me sleep"

Snowkit promptly stood and did circles around her bed before laying back down. Her mother smiled and mumbled, "I love you."

Snowkit returned the smile and said, "I love you"

Her mother let her brown eyes flutter shut as she drifted off to sleep. Snowkit closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She really did. But sleep just wouldn't come.

Her eyes slid open again and she focused her gaze back on the mysterious beauty of the outside world. The snow flurries seemed to beacon her but she looked away knowing it was forbidden to leave, she looked at her mother and sister.

Snowkit stood and did another round of circles around her bed and laid back down. She closed her eyes again. Then opened them again, focusing on the frost that had crept around the entrance to the den. She was mesmerized by the transparent substance and found that she had stood up and begun walking to the entrance.

She watched the wind swirl the snow flurries around and stepped outside the den to feel what snow felt like. It was really_ cold._ She instantly stepped back inside, shaking off. But she found herself stepping back into the blizzard. This time she was prepared and didn't flinch.

She carefully stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake fall there, It melted on contact but that brief moment she realized something. Snow tasted delicious. She licked her muzzle.

She took another step forward and a layer of ice crunched under her paws before she landed on the snow underneath. She loved how it slushed and crackled under her paws and began to run, loving how it flew behind her even more. She ran at full pace feeling a warm bubbly feeling as she ran full speed through the snow.

But soon the warm feeling was replaced with that of a sleepy feeling so she stopped. She was breathing heavy and tried to regain her bearings. She looked around and saw that everything looked the same from every direction.

Her eyes widened in panic as she realized that she was lost in the middle of a blizzard.

She realized that her tail and paws were numb and she shivered with cold. The wind seemed to bite at her pelt and she whimpered and called, "Mother! Father! Anyone!"

Her small voice was barely audible above the roaring win. She began to cry, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her eyes closed as the burning in her legs increased and her nose fell numb. She felt her body fall but didn't feel herself hit the ground. Her whole body fell numb and she felt herself drift away.

"Snowkit"

Snowkit opened her eyes at the soft call, she saw that a grey she-cat stood over her. Only the cat was shimmering oddly. Snowkit looked down to see that she was shimmering the same way.

The grey she-cat smiled, "Hello. I'm Greyheart. I'm here to take you to Starclan"

"But I'm not dead"

Greyheart's eyes glimmered in sadness as she said, "I'm sorry but that's not true. You just died. But you can go to Starclan and when your family passes you can see them again."

Tears once again welled in Snowkit's eyes. "But I don't want to leave my family"

Greyheart smiled in sympathy and said, "Follow me, You'll get to tell your family goodbye."

Snowkit followed Greyheart as they walked towards the approaching cats. She watched her family stop at her body and she saw the tears that welled in their eyes.

Snowkit looked at her family and muttered, "Mommy, Papa, Sissy. I'm sorry that I left, I never should have. I will miss you and see you again in Starclan"


End file.
